DNA
by ChrissieJoy
Summary: This story is set somewhere around season 11, so in 2009. As a teen Olivia suffered the same fate as her mother, but dealt completely differently. What happens when Liv gets more than she had bargained for during a case involving a girl in her late teens found dead and holding someone elses ID?
1. ID

**This story came to me after I spent a week of being ill having an SVU marathon. I always wondered what it would be like if Olivia had experienced her mothers pain first hand. What if she wasn't always the strong willed, cock sure character we see on screen? Not a shipping fic, but a lot of E/O and F/O friendship. Own character which I hope you will all grow to love as much as I have while writing her :) Enjoy, let me know what you think**

**x C**

"What do we got?" Liv asked as her and Elliot waded through what seemed like endless bushes to get to the crime scene for today.

"Female, mid to late teens, blunt trauma to the head- assumed cause of death. Unless she made a habit of walking out of the house half dressed she has items of clothing missing- no socks, shoes, no bra and a pair of panties were found just over in a clearing to the left of these bushes, which until the lab comfirms we are guessing were hers." Liv knelt down between Melinda and the victim being careful not to touch anything. "Early signs of what would have been bruising to the upper arms, abdomen and inner thighs." Melinda added, Liv nodded in understanding and stood back to her feet.

"And that's why we were called" she said out loud. "Weapon? Circumstance?" she questioned.

"A rock was found in the next field covered in blood."

"This method of kill suggests spontaneity. Not planned" Elliot piped up and stepped forward. "Any ID on the vic?"

Olivia looked up hopefully at her colleague and friend but Melinda shook her head regretfully and began to walk away from the scene.

* * *

"Okay Jane Doe, late teens. That's all we got? I want an ID on the vic by lunch people lets get moving!" she instructed the team as she followed Melinda's path.

"Captain, it's been hours! We've been looking at similarities between our Jane Doe's murder and other in the area- nothing. I checked up in the whole state and nothing. There literally are no recorded murders that match our case exactly, not even partial. The method of murder points towards it being spontaneous, it's gotta be a circumstantial. The girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Liv blurted as Cragen passed her in the main office, he stopped and before saying anything nodded in agreement.

"Get Warner to rush any DNA she finds and we are going to need that ID as soon as humanly possible" with that he was through his office door and shut inside.

Munch stopped what he was doing on his computer and mustered the best 'well I tried' expression he could.

* * *

"Well you heard the man" Elliot said and lead Liv back out towards the entrance. Time to visit the lab.

"Okay what can you tell us?" Benson asked on arriving in the lab to find Melinda leaning intently into her computer screen. The two detectives put gloves on as they passed the cabinet and approached the table.

"Okay, so far no ID matches for the vic on any records in the tri state area, didn't expect there to be. Her blood levels show a fairly high amount of alcohol and I found this..." she carried on, picking up a small baggy of what looked like marijuana "...in the jacket we found next her body.

"Was she high?" Benson asked and received a shake of the head from her friend.

"Not that I can see, effects may have worn off through the evening...we know that time of death would have been early hours of the morning; no rig and that she put up one hell of a fight!" she explained grasping one of the girls hands.

"Defence wounds?" Stabler questioned, Melinda nodded.

"Extensive, the perp will have some hefty fingernail scratches and you see this?" she curled up the victims hand so that the two could see her knuckles clearly, they were grazed.

"She through quite a punch!" Liv commented and stepped towards the table before stroking the young girls dark shiny hair. "...good for you" she frowned, knowing the girl had tried her best.

"The ring she's wearing would have left quite a mark, here, I made an imprint of what said mark may look like for your reference"

"Thanks" Elliot replied quickly, all of this would make finding their 'one off' killer easier.

"But here's where it gets interesting" Melinda pointed upwards in a matter-of-fact manner. " We took DNA from the vics hair follicles. There were 3 different types of hair pulled from the girls jacket and top, all with different DNA." she spoke clearly, getting excited at what she had found. Also we found a pair of earrings in the pocket, the vic doesn't have her ears pierced and this lead me to compare DNA from the earrings to the hairs. There was a match, but not our vic." she stated.

"So she borrowed the jacket, can we run a DNA check for girls on the system for the owner of the jacket? Maybe she can shed some light on what happened last night" Liv dug, maybe they were getting somewhere. Melinda nodded and turned to her computer once more.

Before Liv or Elliot could dig any further Fin entered in a hurried manner, looking a little out of breath and holding print outs and an evidence bag with what looked like some sort of card inside.

"We've found an ID for the vic" he spoke hurriedly, looking a mixture of success and sadness. "Liv, I think you should look at this" he said, his voice full of regret.

"What, what is it?" she asked, worried at the tone in her friends voice, he held out the evidence bag for her to take into her hands. As she received it and began to survey the ID card that had been found Melinda cut in at finding a DNA match on the hair and earrings found in and on the jacket.

"Danielle Benson"

The four of them stopped dead in their tracks.


	2. Loss

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed and asked for more...this is my very first SVU fic and I hope I'm doing an okay job at writing the characters how they should be. I hope you carry on enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**x C**

Liv's eyes widened and became glazed with unfalling tears. Fin approached her slowly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Liv, you know we are all here for you don't you" he told her, trying to coax her eyes to meet his own.

"I um, I just need to..." she didn't know what she needed to do, she wasn't sure what she felt or how to follow what she had just found out. She rushed towards the girl laying cold on the lab table and enveloped the teens head in her arms. Her knees were weak and as she let them fail Fin caught her in his arms and she leant into him as Elliot stepped closer to stroke her back. They all knew what was going on, they'd known for years that their colleague and friend had had a daughter when she was 16. At different points over the years she had confided in each of them when she felt down about how her little girl was growing up in foster care. Olivia had always loved children, even at that young age she knew she loved Danielle with all of her heart and wanted more than anything to take care of her herself, but the thing that made the now detective let her baby go was the way in which she had been conceived. A party was thrown for a group of teens who were enrolling in the 'Introduction to Policing' course in her home town to help them build a team spirit. She knew she was drunk, too drunk and knew afterwards what had happened. It wasn't until she was 6 months pregnant that she told her mother who the father was and all Serena could say was 'How can you want that child?' as if forgetting completely that she herself had gone through the same thing. That was the moment Olivia Benson had realized her mother resented her for being her rapists baby. Yes she had wanted her at the time, but as she grew older she looked less and less like Serena, which must have meant she looked more and more like him. She didn't want that for her baby, she knew she would have tried everything in her power to never let Danielle think for a second that she resented her, but at the same time wondered if her mother was right? Of course she wasn't, but in the head of a pregnant 16 year old rape survivor who had just found out what her mother really thought of her it was easy to relate and even easier to want to do what she thought would make her mother resent her less.

Liv sprung back into present day at the sound of Melinda calling her voice, beckoning back into the now.

"Liv...Liv...Olivia!" she looked round to see what Warner had to say.

"What?" she sighed, she felt numb.

"Olivia, the DNA we have for the vic and the DNA we have on the jacket don't match...that's not Danielle Olivia, that isn't your daughter" she spoke strongly and although she wanted the words to sound comforting, she couldn't quite muster the strength to imply that the victims death is better than having another girl on the table.

Liv's hand flew to her head and she stayed where she was in Fins arms for a moment before giving a loud sigh and standing back to her feet. The numb feeling was still there, the memory of feeling like that would never leave her, but she looked at the vic and once again placed a hand on the girls hair.

"I'm so sorry my sweetheart" she said. The others were confused, but Liv knew she had to apologize to this girl for being relieved that she wasn't her daughter!

Fin leaned towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind before pulling her gently away from the body.

"Come on babe, this isn't good for you." he spoke softly and she did as she was told and backed away before storming out of the lab.

Once she was gone and out of earshot Elliot piped up once more.

"So the vic isn't Danielle, but the jacket does belong to her...which means she probably knew our Jane Doe." he stated, Melinda nodded and bit her lip in. They all knew what this meant. "So we need to find Liv's daughter, you know this could open a part of Liv that none of us have ever seen before? I don't think she's seen Danielle since she was a few days old! If we want to solve this case then she's going to have to meet her." he pieced together what they had all been thinking, before Melinda spoke up.

"Unless she's pulled from the case"

Fin shook his head and pursed his lips tight.

"We all know she won't allow that"


	3. Mine

"Olivia! My office please" Cragens voice bellowed from his doorway. Everyone knew what the following conversation would be about and everyone knew that it would either end in shouting or Liv retreating with a tear stained face.

Detective Benson stood to her feet from her desk and went through to where she had been beckoned.

"Captain" she reported to him in her most professional tone.

"Take a seat" he told her, to which she pursed her lips and remained in the position she was stood.

"I'll stand if it's all the same" she resisted, knowing he was only going to be kind to her and say what he thought was right, but she also knew that this meeting was going to lead to him asking her to stand down from the case which everyone knew wouldn't happen without an almighty battle and even then Cragen didn't stand much of a chance.

"I want you to know that whatever happens during this case, we are all here for you." he began, she rolled her eyes without meaning to; it was her default reaction to anticipating her having to put up a fight for something she wanted.

"I know what you're going to ask of me and you know I can't do that" she commented, her captain looked to the floor before raising his gaze back to her.

"I just don't think you being on the case is a good idea, not to mention it being completely against the rules of procedure. Liv I really want you to think about this. She is your daughter" the last sentence spoken softly, she clamped her lips tight together and shot him a deadly glare; one that hadn't ever worked on him and sure as hell wasn't working now. "You're daughter who you haven't seen in 18 years!" he added. She threw her hands in the air before storming towards him.

"You think I don't know that?!" she yelled into his face, her voice breaking slightly but she managed to catch herself before she broke too.

Cragen stood completely still, he was use to being screamed at; especially by Liv when she didn't get her own way. Any other Captain wouldn't take it but he saw her as a daughter, a headstrong, will-full, stubborn daughter who he hadn't had the chance to shake the bad habits out of but a daughter all the same. He backed down, knowing he wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine, but if head office catches wind of this it's me that's going to have to answer to them...remember that." he reminded her of the professional side of this mess before adding "you do know what you could be getting yourself into? I don't know what you expect this to end like but if you are really going to do this you need to be prepared for..." Live cut him off.

"For her to hate me, not want me and tell me to leave just like I did back then? I'm ready for that. Don't you think I've been psyching myself up for that scenario my whole adult life?" she ranted, he held his hands up in surrender.

"I was going to say 'ready for this being the toughest case you've had to deal with for personal reasons' but yes, that too" he agreed. She nodded, he would let her do this. She knew he would. Liv turned to leave but was stopped by Cragens voice once more. "And Liv, remember; when you do find her, she isn't just your daughter, she is a girl that has quite possibly lost a close friend in thoroughly tragic circumstances. Her needs come first." he finished, she nodded lightly once again

* * *

"Captain" she replied as an affirmative and left the office.

"She still has my name." Olivia thought out loud, although she hadn't been speaking to anyone else, a few people turned to look at her.

"Danielle Benson" Munch read from his computer screen. Elliot gave Liv a concerned look, every time that name was spoken she looked like her heart had been trampled.

"You okay?" he asked in little more than a whisper. She bit her lip and then the inside of her cheek to stop herself from letting tears flow.

"Yep" she said quickly then her eyes darted around the room, searching desperately for something to focus on.

"Placed into the care of social services at the age of 2 days old. Was put on a list of children in need of adoption but after 6 months with a Mr and Mrs Garner the couple applied to keep her under a long term foster care agreement." as Munch read out details on the girl they would be looking for if they wanted any light shed on who their Jane Doe was, all Elliot and Fin could do was gaze at Olivia, who was now staring intently at the opposite wall, eyes wide. "Only basic 6 monthly checks on record between then and turning 15. In 2006 she was arrested and detained for assault on a man she believed to have sexually assaulted her classmate." Liv's head twitched quickly towards Munch with a shocked and confused look about her.

"Was she charged?" she asked, as if begging.

"No, the alleged victim dropped the case. However Danielle was arrested again in 2007, similar circumstances. Again in 2008, this time she was charged but in place of a sentence she was ordered to get counselling for whatever makes her act out like this" Liv shot to her feet, shocked at what Munch had just read out.

"For what makes her act out like that? She was trying to help her friends!" she said angrily, but Elliot stepped towards her.

"Liv, this is the sort of thing we cannot let get in the way of the case. YES she is your daughter, but if you want to stay on it then you're gonna need to show Cragen that you're able to cope with the details" Liv swallowed hard, wanting so badly to yell at him too, but refrained. "Munch I don't think the convictions are going to help the case" he added and stood back from Liv, letting her take her seat again.

"I wouldn't have read it out, but the nature of her crimes tie in perfectly with..." Munch read the screen closer to make sure before he read what he saw.

Olivia let out a sigh wanting him to hurry up. "1 week ago Danielle Benson made a report that someone had been following her. In the statement she says she thinks she is being stalked.


	4. Statement

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It really helps me see what I am doing right and wrong and each review I get makes my day! I hope you carry on enjoying my fiction :)**

**x C**

Once again Olivia sprung to her feet but this time made her way to lean over Munch's computer screen and read aloud.

_I first noticed the man following me when I was coming out of the subway after college. I remember I thought it was weird because I'd seen him in my college common room the day before and at that point had thought he was a new lecturer. I saw him again a few days later when I was getting coffee on the way to college and he followed me from the coffee shop all the way to the tube. I have been seeing him like this for around a week and yesterday I got a bunch of roses delivered to my door with a note saying 'I'm watching you baby Benson, be a good girl x friend of the family'_

_This morning I woke up and there was a double sided photo in my mailbox. On one side was a picture of me and on the other was a picture of some woman. On her side writing said 'she begged' and on my picture it read 'will you?' I've kept all of it in a trash bag just in case._

"I need to see the photo" was all Liv said to start off with.

"Why?" Munch asked, looking confused.

"I need to see who the woman on the picture is" again Munch looked confused, Elliots face showed his brain ticking away as he tried to piece together his partners thought process and Fin looked from the ground to Liv.

"Because she needs to see if it is her." Liv bit the inside of he cheek and nodded, that was when it started to make sense to the team. They were all wondering the same thing, but no one wanted to suggest it was a possibility.

Cragen stepped out of his office and surveyed the scene in front of him, his team were silent and all looking towards a downward facing Olivia; her arms crossed in her usual 'no one can get in' manner. On his arrival all but Detective Benson looked up at him expectantly, awaiting his orders.

"At this point we are looking at young Benson being our only lead, as of yet we don't know whether she is even aware there has been a murder, so tread carefully. Munch, Fin I want you to go and see what she knows; whether she can tell you who our vic is." The pair nodded and got up, put their coats on and left. Cragen watched Olivia's body language, she was strong. Her stance was tall but in contrast her arms still hugged herself and her head still bowed. "I can't let you question her yet" he told her gently, she feigned a smile and nodded in understanding.

"I know" she said quietly. With that Cragen was back in his office and Elliot sat down opposite Olivia, prompting her to sit down and face him.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her, moving his head to catch her gaze and held it.

"I guess, I mean I've spent 18 years wondering what this day would be like. I just never in a million years expected it to be here, through a case you know? But I think I'm ready to see her" she said reflectively, but then replaced her usual 'made of stone' exterior. "besides we need to know who our vic is" she changed the angle of their conversation so that she was the one with control.

* * *

Fin and Munch stood outside the apartment they had been given the address to. Both feeling a strange feeling of nerves mixed with guilt that they would be seeing what Liv's daughter looks like before she had. Munch gave a few taps at the door and after a few seconds they heard a girls voice.

"Hold on" she called from the other side. They could clearly hear the sound of chains and locks being clicked before the door creaked open. "Uh, hey?" she looked confused, not knowing who they were. The girl couldn't have been any taller than 5ft4 and was a slim build, but had strong wide shoulders; like Liv. Her hair was a chestnut brown and went down to the middle of her back and her eyes were huge and bright blue. The two men stood for a moment and studied the girls appearance. At first glance you wouldn't notice any resemblance at all, but on closer inspection their realisation was simultaneous. They both saw that 'rock solid' glare, her cheekbones, jaw line. The way she stood completely cock sure with a hand on each hip was their colleague all over.

"Miss Benson?" Fin asked and immediately felt a strange wave of attachment to

this girl that he had never met before.

"Yeah..." she looked momentarily wary of the men, then leaned sideways down on one hip. "...why?"

"I'm detective Tutuola, this is detective Munch. We're from the special victims unit at NYC police department. Can we come in?" Fin asked gently, the 18 year old thought for a moment then stepped backwards for them to pass her through the doorway.

"Would you like a drink or...?" the youngster offered them, both shook their heads, it was nice of her to offer though.

"Thanks" Munch replied, smiling slightly.

"What is this about?" Danielle asked as the detectives sat down on her couch, she followed suit and perched on the one seater opposite them.

"We are here to ask you a few questions about an incident that happened last night, a young girl was found in the parks this morning" Munch started to explain, the teen didn;t fully understand what he was leading to.

"I was here all night last night...I'm taking my policing exam in a month, I can't afford to be going out..." she paused at the shocked expressions on both men's faces. Of course they were shocked that even with no contact with her mother and as far as they knew no knowledge of Olivia's profession; this girl was taking the same route! Danielle mistook the looks for doubt though and bit her lips in. "...you can check if you like, my mentor's badge number is..."

"We don't need that" Fin interrupted her and she leaned back in her seat slightly. "Danielle...is it okay if I call you Danielle?" Fin carried on and the girl nodded so he continued "Did you lend any of your friends a jacket last night?" He asked outright. Danielle furrowed her brow and frowned.

"Yeah, my friend Louise" she told them, not catching on in the slightest "it went with her dress, she's my flatmate we share everything...hold on. Has Louise been arrested?" the detectives looked at each other.

"Is that something you would expect?" Munch questioned.

"Well, she's never been caught but, last night after she went out I realized my drivers licence was gone...she's done it a couple times. She doesn't drive, doesn't have ID so can't get into SohoNights...they're the only place around here that let you in at 18" she rambled.

"Danielle, Louise wasn't arrested" Munch stopped her there, he knew that if it went on record that she had allowed her friend (even if not this time, but at some point) use her ID then her policing career would be on the line. He didn't want her to admit to that.

"What then? Wait" her eyes grew wider, realization kicked in "you said you found a girl...you mean? Oh my god!" she sprung to her feet and took a deep breath. "Is she dead?" she asked bluntly, wanting that part over with.

"I'm afraid in the early hours of this morning the body of a girl in her late teens was found. Your jacket along with your ID and a pair of your earrings were found near to her"


	5. Benson?

**Hiya guys! I'm so thankful for all of your support in this fiction :) as I said it's my first ever SVU story and I'm loving writing it! Anyone else suffering from SVU withdrawal symptoms? I just saw the promo for season 15 and I CANNOT wait until september 25th! It's just too long for poor Liv to be trapped! (In my mind she's been stuck there the whole time poor thing). Anyhoo, sorry for my ramblings and I hope you still enjoy this...please keep reviewing, let me know if and how I could improve :)**

**x C**

"She's strong Olivia" Fin reassured his friend. They had brought Danielle into the unit to get more details on the girl they now knew as Louise Raymont. Liv hadn't seen her yet, but had been told that the vic was indeed her daughters friend and that they would need to do this process formally regardless of who she was.

Liv perched against her desk with her arms folded, almost staring into space. She had to ask, she just had to! Olivia knew that soon enough she would see her with her own eyes but couldn't help wondering.

"What does she look like?" she asked without looking up, Fin tilted his head and studied his friends expression...what was that? Reminiscing, sadness, wonderment all wrapped up in one. He stepped towards her and put a hand on each of her shoulders beckoning her eyes to look up at him as he spoke.

"She's gorgeous Liv! Completely beautiful! Small, but perfectly formed" he smiled playfully and she let herself smile slightly back at him.

Detective Benson almost didn't want to ask her next question, what if the answer was no and she had to face the same thing that made her own mother resent her? Fin narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking, but was soon answered.

"Does she look like me?"

Detective Tutuola pursed his lips and waved his hand in a 'come with me' motion.

"You wanna see her?" he questioned, Liv's eyes widened and she froze for a moment before nodding slightly and followed him to the soft interview suites' mirror windows. She didn't allow herself to look at first, she wanted to be completely ready. After a few seconds of thinking and preparing herself, she allowed her head to raise and her eyes to fall over the site in front of her. Fin heard an audible outward gasp, quick and sharp as if not even the air in her lungs were good enough for her now that she had seen her! The 18 year old was sat opposite Elliot, who was taking down the details of Louise's family and background.

"She's so tiny" were the first words to leave Liv's lips "She's beautiful" she added without looking at Fin; she couldn't look away from her daughter.

Her eyes took in everything! Hair, eyes, body type, the way she was sat, the way her lips moved as she spoke. Fin got himself ready for what could happen, he was ready to catch her if she had a flashback, if she cried, but nothing happened, Liv was entranced by this girl! "I can only see her"she told him, letting a smile cover her lips, over the moon that she could look at her little girl without seeing that boys face staring back at her.

"I know baby" he smiled back at her, then the unplanned happened and whether it was going to cause good things or bad, Liv stepped forward.

"I wanna go in" she said matter-of-factly, waiting for Fin's go ahead. He thought for a moment, revising her expression and the way she had reacted to the girl, then sucked his lips in and nodded.

"Go on

* * *

The door creaked open slowly and Olivia entered; a little hesitant, but carried on to sit next to her partner and opposite Danielle. Elliot gave her a wary look, wondering what was about to happen, but at seeing his partners expression of complete composure he turned back to the girl in front of him.

"Danielle, this is Detective..." he stopped and snapped his head in Liv's direction, wondering what she wanted him to call her to the teenager. Did she want him to use a false name for now? His decision was taken for him when Olivia spoke up herself.

"I'm detective Benson, I was there at the scene after your friend was found" she told her in the most professional tone she could muster, she was unable to stop herself from letting out a little more compassion come through though but didn't stop to see how Danielle had reacted to her name.

"Benson?" the 18 year old repeated, Liv closed her eyes. Only for a split second though and she hoped her daughter hadn't noticed. She took a deep breath and continued.

"We need to ask you, do you know of anyone who would knowingly harm Louise?" she asked, the girl hadn't properly taken in what she had said but was staring dead straight into Olivia's eyes. "Danielle" it pained her that the first time she was speaking her daughters name was in this situation and that Danielle didn't even know that it was her mother speaking to her. Danielle was curious, they could see that plain as day. Just as Liv was trying to do; she pulled that feeling back for a minute, but through a suspicious expression she chose to answer the question.

"No, no one."

"Are you absolutely certain?" Elliot pushed.

"She's so..." she corrected herself "...she _was_ so lovely, she was a little skittish but she was friends with everyone! She was my best friend!" it was only then that the girl seemed to forget about the name similarity and her face scrunched up before tears began to emerge and her hands flew to her face. Olivia took a deep breath, she leaned back slightly but quickly. Elliot gazed at her, his partner was about to cry; he could see it! She couldn't handle seeing her little girl cry and not being able to take her in her arms and tell her everything would be fine because she was there! He took that opportunity to make things easier for her.

"Could you go and get Danielle some tissues?" he aimed at Liv, she nodded, welcoming his way out of her losing her composure in front of the girl. With that she stood and left the room.

* * *

"We found the parents, they're on their way in." Cragen told Olivia as she entered the squad room, wiping tears from underneath her eyes before they could fall any further.

"Good, Captain..." she turned to him, his face was sympathetic; he didn't want her to be hurting.

"Olivia" he replied and perched on the edge of a desk.

"She called me on my name" she told him, rubbing her forehead with her right hand. Don slowly nodded, he thought as much would happen if and when Olivia spoke to the girl.

"What did you say?" he asked, not wanting to sound too insistent on the fact that before they could carry on with her issue they would need to sort the case out. Liv shrugged.

"I carried on with what I was saying before. She knows something is up Captain" she sighed. Her face was sad, worried and with good reason. All she wanted to do was run to Danielle, hug her and tell her everything but as of yet she was powerless.

"Now that we know who the vic is and her parents are on their way here there is little cause for Danielle to be all that involved in this case. We will need to eliminate any of Danielles DNA found at the crime scene and Elliot has taken a statement of her account of events before Louise left the flat. Olivia...when you're ready" he prompted, it was up to her now. Question was; now that the ball was in her court, was she truly ready to throw it?


	6. Scared

Tiptoeing. That's how she thought people felt around her today. Whatever she did or said, her colleagues and friends would treat her as if she was a little girl lost in the supermarket- all help and encouragement. Not that she hated the encouragement, she just wished that people would see that she hadn't lost anything. Yes she had missed a lot of this girls life but she was there _now_.

Yesterday had felt like the longest day of Olivia's life, until today. Today felt as though it would never end. At least on the previous day she had been able to see Danielle, even if it was just for a few minutes and under unbearable circumstances. Now she just had to sit inside her mind wondering what the hell to do next!

"How you holding up?" Elliot asked sympathetically. 'Holding up'. They had used that phrase a lot after Sealview. She wasn't a victim this time.

"I'm fine" she replied in her usual 'nothing can break me' way. He pursed his lips and nodded a fraction and before he could carry on in an attempt at making her talk Fin walked towards them.

"Liv, just got a call front the front desk. Someone's down there asking for you personally" he informed her then went on to do some work.

"Thanks" she was grateful for the way out of having to explain in detail to Elliot why she did not want to talk about what was going on right now and made her way out of the squad room.

* * *

"Mandy, a call saying someone was here for me?" she asked the woman on the front desk. The plump blonde woman nodded towards the benches on the other side of the desk.

Liv turned to see who it was, her eyes widened before she managed to control herself and hide any shock that may have come about.

"Danielle..." she spoke softly to the girl and stepped tentatively towards her. "Is everything okay?" she asked her. Danielle watched the way Olivia spoke and for a moment didn't say anything. Liv narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what the girl was thinking. Did she have more information on Louise? Her train of thought was cut short though by the girl soft voice.

"I think we need to talk" was all she said. Liv raised her eyebrows and her mouth dropped open slightly...this was about one of two things. Without her voice and barely a whisper Liv let out one word.

"Yeah" and let Danielle follow her back up to her unit.

* * *

"Take a seat" her voice was shaky, she knew that at some point she would have to be alone with the 18 year old daughter she gave up all those years ago but now that it was happening she could hardly piece a thought together. Danielle did as Olivia had asked and sat on one of the sofa's in the same soft interview suite that they had been talking in the day before. "Is this regarding Louise? Do you have anything to add to your statement?" she questioned, although she knew it was unlikely that Danielle would ask for her personally if that was the case...it had been Elliot who had interviewed her, not Olivia.

The room was silent for a minute, Danielle was doing it again; watching Liv with great interest, studying her. The girl took a deep clearly audible breath and asked something the Olivia hadn't expected in a million years to be her first question.

"What did you feel when you found my ID and DNA at the crime scene?" she asked, Liv was taken aback. What?

"I, uh...I don't follow?" she replied. That answer wasn't one to cover anything up; she really didn't understand the nature of the question!

Danielle pushed herself forward in the seat, feeling confident that she was in control of this situation. A trait she had inherited from Olivia.

"When you saw my name on that ID card; Danielle Benson, were you upset?" she finished again. Liv swallowed, she finally thought she knew where this was going. Did you actually consider Louise was me? Or did you know by looking at her that she wasn't?" now she knew what was coming. Danielle's voice was composed, more intrigued than angry or insistent.

"I did think she was you yes" she was truthful; she didn't want what she thought was about to happen to begin with any lies.

The 18 year old let out a sharp breath through her nose then just gazed at Olivia once more.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked quickly as if to get it over and done with. Even though they weren't even nearly done dealing with the situation, Olivia felt a wave of pressure being lifter from her. She thought for a second, why didn't she? She wondered the same thing, but then her training came back to her. Professionalism. What Captain had taught her and how he had advised her on the announcement of what was going on. She took a deep breath.

"I wanted to" she started quietly "I really REALLY wanted to Danielle. I'm not allowed to make personal connections with people involved in a case that I am running" she said in a tone that could easily have been learnt and spoken a thousand times before. She didn't mean it to sound rehearsed.

"Not even your own daughter?" she asked like it hurt. Olivia's eyes welled up, but still she managed to keep herself under control, what she was best at.

"Especially my own daughter" she confirmed. This was it. This was the beginning of what she had dreamt about for all those years!

"Detective Stabler told me I wasn't needed for the case any further unless I had anything to change. Why didn't you come to me after that?" she questioned, but she already knew the answer. Olivia thought that Danielle was angry at her, that she would hate her for not going after her.

"I was scared"

The teenager pulled her lips in and nodded. "You're so beautiful!" she let those tears fall now and something she hadn't expected happened. The youngster didn't get up and leave, she didn't shout or question her any further. Just reached across the threshold between the two sofas and took Olivias hands in hers.

Detective Benson, the strong, feisty woman broke down. Her head dropped down to be touching her daughters hands in her own lap and she cried. "I'm sorry!" she almost pleaded, but she didn't have to plead, Danielle understood.


	7. Talking

**Hi guys! I am SO sorry it's taken this long to update this! I have been in the process of moving into my own place...watching season 14s finale was not a great idea on my first night on my own in this house, every time I entered a different room I expected 'Welcome home detective' 0_0 scary stuff! But I'm back and I do have a few chapter pre written so hopefully I can catch up and stop you guys hating me for making you wait...please? :) ha okay here goes, enjoy **

**x C**

The two Bensons sat quietly in an uptown coffee shop, Olivia just taking in everything about Danielle and Danielle with her head dipped a little; still reeling from the death of her flatmate.

Since that day just under a week ago when they first spoke, the teenager had come to see her birth mother at every given opportunity. Cragen was being extremely lenient with her over the past few days; letting her out of the office whenever Danielle decided to turn up unannounced, which was now becoming a daily occurrence. Although the girl had undoubtedly become attached to the women that only a week ago she had found out was her mother, Danielle rarely said much when with her. Liv had expected as much though with current circumstances; the teen had had a lot to take in! They both found each others company soothing regardless and for now that was enough. However there was one thing that had been playing on the detectives mind; Danielles foster parents.

"How do your parents feel about you seeing me?" she questioned outright, the 18 year olds head twitched up as if it was a shock being asked that, but she soon looked back down to her hands.

"It doesn't matter what they think, I'm an adult" she told her matter-of-factly but with a hint of a grudge. Olivias eyebrows furrowed and her head tilted a little in an attempt at reading the girls expression.

"Do you not get along with them?" she asked softly, Danielle pursed her lips. Olivia was right; that was a grudge!

"We don't really talk any more, they were okay while they had me" she began as she picked at the edges of her nails, nervous. "then I moved out and I guess they didn't like that I could take care of myself."

"I'm sure that's not true" she commented, trying to make her daughter feel better , but with no avail. Danielle tutted and shook her head.

"You ever tried living with a control freak who only ever thinks something's a good idea when it was her that thought it up?"

Liv raised an eyebrow...she could relate.

"My mother was a raging alcoholic and resented me every single day that I was living with her" she informed her. The teen looked taken aback, shocked.

"I'm sorry" was all she muttered before the space between them became silent again.

"Have you tried to take to them?" she pushed, not wanting to feel like she was turning her daughter against the people who were kind enough to bring her up by meeting her in the first place.

"I've tried talking, I've tried screaming, I gave up about 6 months ago." she said sadly "They don't care about me, I don't care about them."

She wouldn't press any further on the matter, Liv didn't think it would help things in the slightest; at least she had tried.

* * *

"We've got a sighting from 15th through 18th the evening of Louise's death. A man said to be in his early 20s looking shifty and following a young girl for around 3 blocks. A woman says she would recognise him in a line up, lets get some CCTV and find him" Fin announced to the rest of the team. They jumped to it pretty sharpish all leaving in twos in different directions.

"Liv" Cragen spoke sternly before she had the chance to walk out of the precinct with Elliot. She swivelled on her heel to be facing him.

"Captain" she reported reluctantly, knowing he would be watching her closely during this case and for a while afterwards.

"Are you sure you a ready to carry on in this case? I can put Fin and John on it if needed?" he offered, at least he was offering and not insisting. Liv took a quick glance at a photo of Danielle which had been taken down from the board almost immediately and placed on her desk.

"I'm gonna be fine Captain" she assured him with a half smile and followed her partner out of the squad room.

* * *

"Okay so 4 men fit the description that the witness gave us, they're on their way in. We've got Mark Geovana; 24, Gregory Harris; 22, Ryan Stevenson; 20 and Lukus Raymont; 25." Munch pointed to each photo stuck to the board as he spoke, the teams reaction was almost simultaneous as the last name was said.

"Lukus Raymont...any relation to our vic?" Elliot spoke up, but Fin cut in before any suspicion could arise.

"Different family; we checked that straight off" he confirmed, the room became silent for just a moment then Liv stood to her feet.

"Right, well they're here..." she spoke with authority, hands on hips and ready to shoot out of the room. "Let's question them"

* * *

It took over 3 hours to question the first 3 men, all going in the same bland way; 'where were you on the night of the murder', 'do you know this girl' etc etc and none of the interviews went anywhere interesting. It had been over a week now since Louise Raymont was murdered and it felt like they would never solve this! It usually took days, hardly ever this long, but no one would speak up. No one seemed to care! Until they got to their last guy, the team had thought about thinning the investigation down, left too long and it could turn cold. None of them wanted that.

"Gregory Harris?" Liv asked as she entered the questioning room. The young man nodded but said nothing. "You know a Louise Raymont?" she added, he shook his head, defiantly.

Elliot pulled out a photo of the victims pale, lifeless face and thrust it in front of Gregory.

"Maybe this will jog your memory...you know her?" he almost demanded, getting impatient of all of this questioning coming to nothing. To their surprise the 22 year olds eyes widened momentarily, then he regained his 'hard man' composure. Both had noticed though and gave one another a hopeful glance.

"You seem shocked, you recognise her?" Liv pressed firmly, again he shook his head. "Not much of a talker are we Greg...can I call you you Greg?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Haven't got a lot to say" he replied and for a second Olivia could have sworn he gave her a smutty smile, she retorted and stepped back letting Elliot carry on.

"Where were you last friday night?"

Gregory licked his lips in and sat up straight in his seat, feeling confident.

"I was with my girlfriend all night" he told them and for a moment the detectives exchanged glares once more, feeling like they had lost again. Then the young man let out a little laugh and Livs face flicked back to him sternly.

"Something funny?"

"No not at all, it's just...I don't get why you're asking me. I was with her all night...ask her, she'll tell you" he said, that horrid smile still plastered over his lips.

"Okay, we will. What's her name?" Elliot asked, wanting to show him who was boss.

"Danielle Benson"


	8. Smoke

**Hello again! Thank you all for your reviews, I love to see what people think of my fictions :) I have just finished chapter 10 so you won't need to wait too long between chapters from now...just for me to have a spare minute to post them :) I hope you keep having as much fin reading as I am writing it **

**x C**

"You didn't tell me that you had company on the night your flatmate was killed" Liv said, disappointed. Danielle stepped back from her front door to let her mother in. Olivia hadn't even said hello, just put that one on her and wanted answers!

"You didn't ask" she pointed out, Liv let out a small sharp breath.

"I shouldn't have had to Danielle. This is serious! Surely you of all people know that!"

The two women walked into the apartment and Danielle went to the kettle and flicked it on. Liv stood with her arms folded, she didn't want to be angry at the daughter she was only just getting to know, but she was making it extremely hard to stay calm right now.

"I just don't get why it's that important? I wasn't there when Louise died, you know it wasn't me that was hurt now so why exactly do you need to know that someone was with me?" she questioned, Liv recognised that tone...it was a double of how she sounded when she was being confronted. Olivia's arms flew out to her sides with urgency.

"I'm not looking for an alibi for you Danielle! We need to know whether or not Gregory Harris was here with you last friday night" she stated. The teenager looked stunned, why was he being brought into this?

"Greg?" she had to make sure. Liv nodded and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah he was here" she told her, the older of the two wasn't completely convinced.

"Yeah? What were you doing?" she asked and at the expression on her daughters face; suddenly wished she hadn't bothered asking. "So he was here, with you...having..." she stopped herself, this was one conversation that no matter how hard she tried she could not stay in her usual professional detective mode. "he was here with you all night?" she changed the sentence. Danielle looked a little embarrassed as she nodded, Olivia looked to her feet then back up at the 18 year old. "So he wasn't sighted around the area Louise was killed on the same night?" she had to press this. Danielle snapped her head up at her mother.

"No!" she shouted, an offended expression covering her face.

"Okay" she replied, this time in a soft tone. Of she had had to make absolutely sure that the man had an alibi; Danielle may be her daughter, but solving Louise's murder was her job!

Feeling slightly annoyed and anxious about why her boyfriend had even been mentioned in relation to the case, Danielle reluctantly poured them both a cup of coffee and handed Liv one. "I'm sorry" Olivia told her, following the teen to her sofas and following suit as Danielle sat down. "I had to make sure, you understand don't you?" she checked.

"Who said they saw him?" she ducked her mothers question, Liv closed her eyes for a second.

"I don't think that's important" was all she said, then remembered what she was sent there to say in the first place. "You'll need to come in with me to verify that Greg was with you all night" she informed her. Danielles face went pale and her eyes went wide, like a rabbit in the headlights. Liv was confused. "What's wrong?" Olivia questioned, suspicion arising in her.

"I, I can't right now" she argued nervously. The detective in Liv could see what was going on now and she had a duty to put it straight.

"You don't look busy? I can drive you, it won't take long" she explained, pushing further so she could be sure that her suspicions were correct. The teenager shuffled on the spot.

"Can't we do it another day?" she tried to stall her, but her mother was having none of it.

"Come on Danielle, if he was here all night then there won't be a problem you verifying that will there?" she checked as if she believed her.

"No, I mean I can't." she spoke plainly "I can't verify he was here...with me" she admitted finally, Olivia rolled her eyes knowingly and nodded her head.

"There we go, so do you know where he was?"

Danielle hesitated then after Liv bent down a little to catch the 18 year olds gaze, she nodded. "In that case, you're going to have to come with me and make a statement on his whereabouts" she insisted, Danielle didn't resist when she was led gently out of her apartment.

* * *

"Am I gonna be stuck in this damn cage all night?" Greg yelled to anyone who would listen. Fin gave him a brief glance then carried on what he was doing, they didn't take kindly to smart asses. "Oh come on! My girlfriend will tell you I was with her! I haven't done anything! Have you found my DNA or anything?!" he challenged, thinking he was being clever, Munch raised his eyebrows and without turning to face him said

"Should we have?"

"No! I told you, I was with my girlfriend!" he insisted, but was soon made quiet when Olivia and Danielle entered the squad room.

"Were you now?" Liv asked a rhetorical question, satisfaction obvious in her voice. "Coz I don't think you were...was he he Danielle?" she turned to the dark haired teen, who seemed at that point to go in to herself; was she scared? It looked that way!

"I uh..." she didn't end that sentence and simply followed her mother through to the soft interview suite.

* * *

There they sat for the second time. The interview before had been the first time they had laid eyes on one another in 18 years and even then Danielle didn't remember Olivia; of course she wouldn't! She was only two days old when they parted.

"So tell me..." Eliiot started "was Gregory Harris with you all night last friday?" he asked for the sake of the tape. Danielle shook her head and then realised she had to talk.

"No"

"Can you tell us where he was on that night?" he carried on, she looked shifty again and looked to Olivia almost as if for support, but she had to do this herself. She knew that.

"Um, well he told me he was going to..." she said the last two words so quietly that it was inaudible to both the detectives and the tape.

"Honey you're gonna have to speak up" Olivia encouraged her softly, Danielle nodded, she knew that too.

"He said he was going out to pick up" she said again, this time a little more confident. The two detectives were quiet for a moment.

"Pick up?" Elliot questioned, then with a certain glare from his partner realised what the teenager had meant. "Oh, pick up. Okay and is that a regular occurrence?" he asked, Danielle bit her lip not wanting to drop her boyfriend right in it.

"Come on Danielle you gotta help us here" Liv told her.

"Two or three times a week usually. Marijuana, nothing else. I said I'd leave him if he went back to all that. I can't be seen to be with an addict when I take my police exam" she explained. Livs eyes lit up. That was the first time she had learned what career her daughter intended going into.

"And you don't...?" Elliot made sure, Danielle shook her head firmly with a stern look on her face as if disgusted at the thought.

"No, I smoke, cigarettes though...never pot"

"Okay...Danielle, what time did Gregory leave your apartment?" Stabler questioned further. They both watched as the girl tried to figure it out in her head, they could see her thoughts working and finally it looked like she had settled with something.

"He left around 11pm" she confirmed then looked as if she was thinking again before nodding to herself as if deciding for sure she was right.

"And what time did he get back?" Elliot asked. Usually at some point Olivia would butt in and ask some of the questions, but Cragen had advised that seeing as they were related it was best if Liv went in with Elliot, but kept her involvement down to encouraging the girl and to be a friendly face.

"1:30am" she didn't have to think about that one, it took Elliot and Olivia by surprise.

"You sound certain?" Elliot checked, Danielle nodded. She had decided that now she had told part of the story she may as well tell them everything and deal with Gregs reaction later.

"I am." she sat back in her seat and folded her arms. "he got back and as he walked in the door he started looking around the apartment as if he had lost something. When I made it clear where I was he jumped and looked at the clock. I found his reaction weird that's all. That's why I remember what the clock said" Olivia looked down to the floor, confused and to Elliot looked as if she was piecing something together.

"He was shocked to see you there? In your own apartment?" she asked, although she wasn't meant to, she had to ask.

"Yeah, like when I'd gone out and come home early and he would be shocked I was home that early...that's what he looked at me like. As if he wasn't sure why I was still there...only I nowhere to go"


	9. Deal

**Hello, thanks again for all of your support and for following this story! I love writing it and it's helping me through this anticipation of the start of season 15...I hope its doing the same for you guys :)**

**x C**

"I like him for it" Liv said simply, her mouth almost covered by the hand she was leaning her chin on at her desk. Some agreed, but most thought it was far too early to assume anything. But Liv being Liv and as usual acting on her gut feeling was certain she needed to pursue this one.

"We can't jump the gun, question him further, tell him the girlfriend has dropped him in it and see where he goes from there" Cragen told her, Olivia immediately retorted, she didn't want to drop her daughter in it! Elliot saw her reaction and knew exactly what she was thinking, as did the Captain; this was what he had been afraid of when letting her have any involvement in this case.

"Can't I worm it out of him without saying what Danielle told us?" she tried, El let out a loud sigh, to which Liv snapped her head in his direction. "What?" she huffed; defensive. Elliot stayed silent, not wanting 'she who must not be questioned' getting angry. Captain however, stepped up.

"Liv, I want you to understand that I have put you on this case under the strict agreement that you follow my orders exactly. Danielle is not going to be in any danger if the team have anything to do with it and you have two choices; go in there and question him how I have instructed, or you can step down from the case" he explained, his voice never wavering. Confident that he knew which direction she would take. Olivia had that look covering her face; she was considering what he had said, but she certainly wasn't happy about it!

"Fine"

* * *

Cragen had been right. "El are you coming?" she asked as she made her way in the direction of the interrogation room where Greg had been moved to.

"Okay Gregory I'm going to ask you again and this time I expect the truth; where were you on the night that Louise Raymont was murdered?" Olivia asked with conviction heavy in her voice. Harris appeared confident, he wasn't about to give up without a fight. The two detectives knew this of course and were ready to dish out whatever they had to in order to catch him out.

"I already told you lady! I was at my girlfriends house." he insisted, they knew he would.

"See, 'Greg'..." Olivia said his shortened name in a mocking tone "...you did already tell us that and somehow we still have reason enough to be holding you here for questioning, why do you think that is?" she asked him, wondering what kind of crap excuse he was about to weave them.

Gregory forward in his seat, confidence covering his face but his twitching hands told them otherwise.

"Look, I dunno what thread Danielle's been threading you, but I know I was there and so does she; so until you got any hard evidence I was in that park at the exact time that girl was done, you can't treat me like I did anything..." he explained, he was right in a sense; they didn't have any leads saying he was in the park. Yes he may have been sighted on streets nearby, but as it stood they only had Danielle's word that he wasn't at her apartment. They couldn't let him think that though. "...and you aren't ever gonna have evidence _I _was there. That I'm sure of" he said with a smirk, then leaned back in his seat.

Liv and Elliot both heard it; both the certainty that he wasn't the man that had raped and killed Louise and the emphasis on the word 'I'. But why?

"You ever smoke pot Greg?" Elliot chose to take a different road. Liv glanced at her partner through the corner of her eyes. The young man became shifty.

"I don't think that has anything to do with this" he stated. Did it? Olivia wondered.

"What if I told you we have footage of you in what looks like a drugs deal on 17th on the night in question?" Stabler played; proud of himself. Liv gave him a confused glare. Why didn't she know about this?!

Harris immediately looked stunned.

* * *

"I think it's best I get a lawyer" was all he said. Olivia shut her eyes...that was one variation of the sentence that every questioning detective dreaded.

"Is there really footage or were you just riling him up?" she questioned. Elliot bit his lip in and contemplated running, knowing that Liv hated being out of the loop.

"We do yeah"

"Why the hell did you let me go in there without informing me we could have evidence to pull him on something...anything?!"

As they walked from the interrogation room through to squad Elliot could feel his partners eyes burning into him, she wasn't happy! "So were any of you going to inform me on our recent...if it even was recent lead on our cocky drop out?" the team turned to look at her, Cragen stepped forward with a VHR tape in his grasp.

"This isn't a lead Liv, all this tells us is that Gregory Harris was in the area doing exactly what the girlfriend has told us" he said in a dull tone, Olivia pouted her lips and tilted her head.

"The girlfriend? Captain she has a name! Danielle! Danielle told us that he went out to pick up Marijuana. She also told us that he was gone for a good 90 minutes! When he is staying in an apartment less than 10 minutes away from where CCTV placed him what the hell do you think he was doing the rest the god damn time?" she waved her arms around as she almost yelled, getting impatient that no one seamed to see what she did.

"Liv, we don't have his DNA at the scene, he wasn't sighted there and Warner said that from what she can see Louise was killed in the early hours. His return at 1.30 doesn't give him a lot of time to do all of the things our perp must have done to the vic, clean up and return home" Munch explained to her, he was right. She knew that on some level, but for some reason this guy made her skin crawl, and not in the normal 'creep going out with the daughter' way. God knows that there was nothing 'normal' about this situation.

"Fine!" she finally gave in; or so they thought "but can we at least take him for the drugs?" she tried, Cragen pulled an unsure face.

"We'd have to get something else, find something in his possession at least. This tape shows him standing with another man, nothing else" he said with regret. It wasn't looking like Liv would get what she wanted.


	10. Picture

**Hello again! I know I'm terrible it's been a while since I updated...sorry! I'm wondering is everyone still liking this fic? I hope people aren't losing interest :L If there's anything you think I should improve please let me know, I love to read feedback whether it be asking for more or telling me what I should be doing...it's all good :) Let me know what you like/don't like about the story...on a different note, anyone else exploding with excitement for season 15?! But my life sucks and I live in England so I have to wait an extra day or two to watch it :( feel sorry for me...yeah feel sorry for me, anyways enjoy!**

**x C**

"_What the hell did you say?!" _

"_Greg I had no choice, they knew you were here and I couldn't lie to them!" _

"_You didn't have to tell them where I was! Are you stupid?"_

"_I have my exam I can't have it on my record that I withheld anything from them"_

"_Will you cut the professional crap for one second of the day?! 'You know that's illegal?', 'I can't have it on my record', 'you know how long you'd get for possession'...Jesus Dani I couldn't give a damn about your stupid exam!"_

The team heard from the squad room.

"What the hell is he doing out of my interrogation room?" Liv snapped.

"We had nothing to hold him on, they had to let him go." at first Elliot went to see what was going on but Olivia held her hand out to stop him; she wanted to hear this.

"_You stopped the hard stuff for me Greg I thought you cared"_

"_For gods sake Dani I stopped because of the money, you think that was for you? How do you think it makes me look being in a relationship someone who would do anything in their power to put my friends inside? Now you've done this? I'm tired of your crap!"_

"_Please, Greg I'm sorry"_

"_No!"_

"_Please! I'll tell them I lied!"_

"_Get off me Dani"_

"_No I..."_

CRACK. That was a cheek slap if anyone had heard one before! Liv and Elliot ran out to the hallway.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Elliot yelled, the scene they had come to was of Harris shaking Danielle by the shoulders, the teenagers face contorted and afraid but desperate.

"Get your hands off of her!" Liv commanded and rushed to her daughters side to receive a sobbing hug as she was released.

Gregory stepped back and smirked once more.

"Well isn't this touching..." he spoke with an evil grin covering his lips. Liv let go of Danielle for a moment and looked down at her in confusion, but the girl looked just as clueless. "Mother and Daughter finally reunited...how was that Detective Benson? 18 years of not knowing what little Danielle was growing up to be?" he mocked, Olivias eyes widened. How did he know? Had Danielle told him? Unless she'd mentioned it in the past 10 minutes then there wasn't a moment since Louise's death that she would have had time! Neither Benson knew what to say to him, how did he know? That's all either could even think.

"Come on I think it's time you left" Elliot told the young man before escorting him towards the exit.

"Honey are you sure you didn't tell him? Hint it or...?" Liv asked gently, the teen shook her head violently and with tears still rimming her big blue eyes.

"No! I promise! I don't know how he knows" she insisted, they believed her.

Danielle sat in the squad room with Olivia and the rest of the team.

"Is there anything from home he could've seen that would give it away?" Fin suggested, maybe he had found out by himself?

The 18 year old thought for a moment, then like a light switch turning on her expression changed.

"The picture! He might have seen the picture! The one I found when all of the stalking was happening." she reminded them. Liv had remembered the whole time, but until that moment a lot of the team had moved on; nothing else had happened and with all of them watching her back she didn't feel the need to look any further into it.

"Danielle..." Liv started, standing up from her desk "was that photo of me?" she asked, already knowing the answer but needed confirmation. Danielle nodded.

Liv bit her lip in, this changed things. They'd have to open up Danielle's complaint again. This guy was a creep! Olivia could see that, but all she saw when she observed the look on Danielles face after Greg had hit her was sadness! She didn't hate him, or suspect him; she was head over heels with this weirdo. It unnerved the detective.

"Can you show us babe?" Fin asked. The teenager looked up at him through worried eyes, she thought all of that was over with.

"Yeah, I'll go and get it." She said nervously and stood to her feet. Liv stopped her before she could get to the door. That wasn't everything was it? If they were going to open Danielle's case then they would need every bit of evidence they could get.

"Bring it all! You still got the flowers?" she asked, a long shot she knew but she had to ask.

The 18 year old nodded without saying anything and carried on out of the building.

An hour later Liv was snapped out of the daze she's been stuck in by a small cardboard box being dropped heavily on the desk in front of her. Her eyes widened in a sort of confusion, she knew from the report that there had been flowers and the photos but this box indicated far more had been going on than Danielle had led them to believe.

"What is this?" she asked, maybe the girl hadn't been clear on her instructions.

"Everything I found over the past few weeks." Olivia furrowed her brow and stood to her feet preparing to open the box. When she lifted it there was a good weight to it, what else was in there?

"Come with me...Fin" she called, ordinarily she would have called on Elliot to help her but her partner was in a meeting and Fin had been clear that if there was anything he could do for Danielle then he was happy to do it. From day one Detective Tutuola had taken a shine to the teenager; it was probably the character likeness to Liv that did it!

Both detectives had put on gloves, although this hadn't yet regained it's status as an official case they wanted to do everything properly.

When they opened the box they were shocked.

"Handcuffs?" Fin retorted as he lifted them out of the cardboard, but that wasn't all. It was Liv who noticed it first. Another photo, the female detective froze to the spot, how the hell had this photo that she had no idea had even been taken come to be in the hands of her daughter, who didn't even know who she was until recently? Fin took the picture from her grasp and looked over it, he swallowed, recognising the surrounding immediately. "Sealview" he spoke in a sombre tone. Olivia's expression was one of pure fear, she wasn't aware that anyone had taken a photo of her while in the prison; apart from head shots that was. This picture was of the detective in the full orange suit, huddled alone in the basement of that horrid prison. In her head she was envisioning the very moment that snap would have been taken. After she had elbowed him and ran but before he had managed to find her; or at least she thought it was before he had tracked her down. She now knew that while she was crouched scared, he was photographing her through the gaps as he spoke those acid words to cause her fear. This just got a whole world more serious!

"Where did you find this?" Liv asked, one arm wrapped around herself and the other held against her mouth. Danielle pulled her lips in sensing that her reply would more than likely get her in trouble.

"It was with the handcuffs on my doorstep..." she wanted to withhold the time that she had discovered the items, but knew they were too good to simply ride over a detail like that.

"When?" Fin questioned, looking up at his friends still scared face.

"I uh..."

"When did you find it Danielle?!" Olivia almost yelled; the first time she had ever raised her voice at her daughter and she hated that she had to.

"About a week ago...then this came through my door a couple days later" she told them, pointing down into the box and at a small folded piece of paper.

"This has carried on and you didn't think to let any of us know?" Liv questioned, half worried about her daughter and half fearing what these photos meant.

"I didn't want to worry you" was all she said, Olivia let out a a sharp breath as if the answer shocked her.

"Baby, we are here for you to talk to us. We NEED you to tell us things that could be worrying; that's what we are here for" Fin explained, knowing that Liv was in no state of mind to be the one to tell her. "you've told us now, that's what's important...now we need to take all of this for investigation okay? Will you stay?" he asked, she nodded and watched Fin lift the box and leave the room.

"Three sets of prints" Melinda spoke simply as Liv and Elliot entered her lab. They stopped to see if she would continue, but when she didn't Elliot stepped forward.

"On which of the items?" he asked what both of them had been thinking, Warner raised her eyebrows and turned to the table filled with the items Danielle had given them.

"On ALL of them" she confirmed. Liv and Elliot stood confused.

"All of them?" Olivia repeated, holding her hands out towards the evidence table. Melinda nodded and stepped towards her screen.

"The cuffs had two different hairs entwined in the metal works, Liv..." she began and gave her friend a concerned gaze. "One of them is yours"


	11. Puzzle Pieces

**Hello! Thank you for your reviews, they really help me know whether I'm going in the right direction :) anyways, here's some more...enjoy**

**x C**

"Mine?" Liv questioned, eyes wide and still trying to get her head around the fact that there were photos of her in Danielles post box. "What?" she rushed towards Melinda's computer screen as if her seeing the technical words would change anything. "But how?" she asked as she leaned against the computer desk.

"I matched your DNA by..." she started, not quite understanding what Olivia had meant.

"I don't mean how did you match my DNA, I mean how did my hair get on the cuffs?!"

This wasn't just coincidence any more, nor was Danielle being left these 'little presents' something to take lightly.

Elliot thought he should be the one to ask the next question, as his partner was completely consumed by confusion as to how her hair was on those cuffs...they weren't the standard issue shape that their team were handed out.

"Melinda do we have a positive DNA match for the other hair type?"

It was then that Olivia snapped out of it; the look on Melinda's face made her skin crawl. She remembered that look from her.

* * *

"Lowell Harris"

"I knew it!" she only just managed to contain a scream as she and Elliot shot towards the squad room.

"Now, Liv you don't know that he is behind this. The cuffs could have been picked up anywhere" Elliot knew better than anyone that what he had just said was ridiculous and wouldn't convince anyone, but he wasn't use to having to console his partner. Calm her down, yes...pull her back down to earth, yes but rarely did he have to be the partner that thought clearly and help her through something.

"Captain!" she called the second she got through the door.

"Liv, I was just about to call you, Danielle left; said she had to sort some things out back at hers." Fin cut her up, to which she hardly even looked at him, she was on a mission.

"Lowell Harris!" she growled. The squad room went quiet, they hadn't heard that name in a while and when it was spoken; it was never a good thing.

"What about him?" Cragen asked, stepping out of his office at hearing the commotion.

"His hair! On the cuffs Danielle brought in today! Captain this isn't about Danielle, it's about me" she told him, it definitely looked that way!

"Olivia, Lowell Harris has been under close watch since Sealview. He hasn't been allowed anywhere near you or any of the women involved in the incident." Cragen began to explain, but was cut off both by his own thoughts and Olivia barking what now seemed like obvious facts at him.

"Captain, as far as most people are aware Danielle has nothing to do with me. We have the same last name, that's as far as our relationship goes when it comes to the public. So he can get as close to her as he pleases, only he must know about us otherwise why are these god damn photographs of me practically plastering her walls?!"

She wasn't losing it, she knew that even if no one else did and she would be making damn sure that this man couldn't get anywhere near her little girl any more!

"Liv, the case is open. I know this is worrying; we all do but you know you can't investigate a case that actively involves you. Focus on Louise Raymont, we will deal with Harris."

at that moment; Cragen saying that name on its own, Liv's mind began to whirl around. Her thoughts were piecing together and finally something that only this morning seemed like a simple coincidence was now the most damning piece of evidence she could think of.

"Son of a bitch!" she cursed, ignoring her desk phone. Elliot picked it up and watched as his partner went to leave the room.

"Liv, Melinda wants to see us in the lab"

* * *

Fin, Elliot and Olivia all entered the lab silently, although the tension in the room was screaming to get out. Olivia wasn't meant to be there under Captains orders, but since when had she listened to someone else's advice when her heart was shouting louder than them?

"What is it?" Fin asked almost not wanting to know. They all hoped that Warner had got the first matches wrong and they were back at square one just so that they didn't have to watch Liv's face every time she had a flash back or wondered whether Harris could get to her again.

"Whoever wrote this note wasn't all that clever. The envelope was licked to seal" she started, waving said envelope in front of her. "Now, I've taken the DNA from the saliva but there were no criminal matches on the database, however..." she said and turned to face her computer "the DNA taken from the envelope and the DNA now known as Lowell Harris has shown up as a family match" she confirmed what Liv had thought of back in the squad room after Cragen had said his name.

"Gregory Harris" Fin almost whispered.

"Let's get him back in" Elliot told them before all three turned on their heels to get out of there.


	12. Lost cause?

**Hi y'all! It's been a little while, sorry! Only 46 hours until season 15! Excited much? Anyway, here's some more ficcage for you guys...hope you like****, night night**

**x C**

"Danielle!" Liv called from the front door of her daughters apartment. No answer, but they could hear music playing loud from inside. Elliot gave another knock and as he did so the door creaked open slightly. Stabler gave his partner a look for approval. She nodded and signalled towards the door.

As they entered the music got louder, it was coming from the bedroom "Dani?" she called again, this time raising her voice. Nothing, all they were getting was

overpowering heavy metal music.

When they got to the teenagers bedroom, Liv pushed open the door and they saw why her daughter hadn't been answering. There against the opposite wall was Danielle pressed firmly against Gregory in a passionate kiss and embrace. There wasn't any resentment present in the girl after her boyfriend had earlier that day given her a pretty hard slap! "Hey!" Elliot snapped, summoning the youngsters' attention. Both Gregory and Danielle were shirtless, the girl only in a bra and shorts, while the boy still had his jeans on. Danielle jumped at being caught and spun around to face her mother and detective Stabler.

"What the hell?" Gregory yelled at them and attempted to pull the teen back to him. Olivia picked up a top that had been strewn on the bed and threw it in the 18 year olds direction.

"Put some clothes on" she told her and took her arm to guide her out of the room.

"You're coming with us" Elliot commanded and restrained the 22 year old in order to take him with them.

* * *

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Gregory insisted, sat opposite Fin and Munch , who would now be investigating this section of the case.

"How did you know about Detective Benson and your girlfriends relationship?" Munch questioned, completely bypassing the 22 year olds comment.

"She told me" he said, referring to Danielle, they weren't convinced though. The team were about to believe anything Liv's daughter told them over the guy they now knew as Lowell Harris' son.

"Cut the crap smart ass! We know Danielle didn't tell you squat! Now are you gonna tell us what we already know or shall we dig deeper and find even more evidence that you've been leaving little threats for your girlfriend to find?" Fin nagged, he hated the guy already and this was first time he had been able to question him properly.

Harris suddenly looked worried. "What? You thought we wouldn't find out about your little stunt?" he added, Munch tilted his head to try and figure out which part of what Fin had said was worrying the guy.

"Lost your voice?" Munch asked, Gregory snapped his gaze in the detectives direction.

"I haven't left crap for Danielle to find! You can't prove I did it!" he was still insisting. Fin furrowed his brow, maybe he was telling the truth; maybe _he_ wasn't the one that did this...but he would bet a million dollars that this guy knew who did!

"So who was it then?"

"I don't know" he kept to his story, but they knew better than this creep.

"Right so, you can either tell us who did it, or we can arrest both you and daddy. Your choice" at the mention of his dad Gregory seemed to pipe down.

"Dad?" he asked as if he was shocked, but they knew he was scared because they were on to him and his rapist father.

"Yeah, so I forgot to tell you that part...we found both your fathers and your DNA on the items left around meant to scare Danielle. I'm assuming that's what all this crap was for huh?" Fin smirked, he could see the 22 year old begin to squirm.

"I didn't do anything" he repeated and Munch stood up, fed up of hearing the same old story over and over.

"The thing is Gregory, we know that either you or your father...or maybe both of you have at least something to do with this. You might as well tell us what's what. One of you's going down for stalking and harassment, you want it to be you?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"Fine. Dad was interested when I said Dani's last name was Benson. Got one of his friends to do some research. I swear I have nothing to do with the photos" he explained, but the two detectives knew that he had just landed himself in it. Unless Danielle had shown him and actually let him handle them, how were his prints on the photos? And more importantly, how did he know about the photos in the first place?

* * *

"Did you show Greg the items you found?" Elliot asked her, Liv was restricted to the moral support and 'only question if absolutely necessary' role once more; she didn't enjoy it one bit!

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. She needed to know what was going on here. All she knew, or rather thought right now was that because she had admitted that he hadn't been with her all night that evening, he was now in trouble for buying drugs. She couldn't be further from the truth and she wasn't about to drop him in any more trouble.

"Danielle we need you to answer the question" Olivia prompted, but the girl just looked more suspicious. "Come on honey you gotta help us here"

That comment only made Danielle think; why did they need her to help them know whether she had shown him the pictures? There must be evidence that he had touched them. But to the detectives' shock, the girl didn't look scared, or worried. It was clear that she was peicing the puzzle together as her facial expression changed and finally, when she had reached her conclusion her face relaxed.

"Yeah I showed him" she lied, Olivia rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of disbelief. How could Danielle think that protecting her boyfriend at this stage; when they had evidence that he was involved in her stalking, was going to help at all?

"Really? What did he say?" Elliot questioned, knowing as well as Olivia did that the girl was stringing them along.

"He" she thought for a moment. "he asked if he could see the rest...then asked if I knew who did it" she finished, feeling like she had accomplished something. Little did she know she was the worst liar in the history of story telling.

"Uh huh." Liv squinted, finding loop holes everywhere in this one. "he didn't ask who the woman in the photo was? Or if he could do anything for you...or if you were okay?" the list went on, but the detective thought she would leave it there.

They watched as Danielle began to think again, that was just another indicator that she wasn't telling them the truth; it wasn't coming naturally.

"Yeah he asked me all those things"

Liv stood up and leaned over to be looking Danielle straight in the eye.

"Oh come on Danielle! What exactly does he have to do to you, for you to stop defending him?!" she begged.

"I wanna go now" she told them and stood up. They couldn't keep her there, according to the case, she was the victim and she was a witness. They couldn't keep her there for fibbing.

Benson and Stabler watched in disappointment as the teenager left the room.


	13. Blaming

"I don't know what you expect me to do!" Olivia snapped at her boss, angry and impatient that she couldn't be a real part of this case. The only thing she had been instructed was something she hadn't been trained to do, the one thing she was worried she wouldn't be able to do; get her daughter to open up to her and get her on their side.

"At least try to talk to her, see if you can make her talk about what Gregory is really like as a boyfriend. Ask if she has had any contact with Lowell in the time her and Harris have been together." he suggested, Liv rolled her eyes, not because she thought the idea stupid but because she hoped to god she could actually do it. Questioning perps was easy, interviewing witnesses was even easier, all she had to do was get into their heads and pull whatever was in there back out. Getting Danielle to talk wasn't the same. Every time she asked the 18 year old a question or even came close to interrogating her Olivia felt a rush of guilt. How could she justify requiring her daughters help when for 18 years she had given her nothing? Danielle owed her nothing, she knew that more than she knew anything but somehow; for her own sanity of feeling like she was putting something into this case and for the rest of her team, she would need to put that feeling of guilt aside.

* * *

Munch stood in Melindas lab after receiving a call saying that she had something new for him to look at. In any normal situation it would be Liv that would get the call, but today Fin and Munch were the lucky duo.

"New evidence was found at the scene" she spoke simply, pulling a bag from a shelf to her left.

"Now?" Fin asked in shock, it was odd that this long after the murder they would find anything new to add to their investigation.

"Now." she repeated as an affirmative. "A key that we can identify used to unlock cells at Sealview prison" she told them in a 'well isn't that a coincidence' tone and raising her eyebrows.

"Prints?" Munch checked, Melinda shook her head.

"Partial, but nothing enough to match anything on the database.

"Do we really need prints after all this?!" Fin questioned, certain they could get him for this.

They were all thinking the same thing. Harris was connected to Danielle's mysterious 'gifts' and now this? If it were any other murder, without Danielle's ID being involved then they could think differently, but it wasn't another murder and all they wanted was for their partners daughter to be safe. "Let's bring him in"

* * *

"Where were you on the night Louise Raymont was murdered?" Fin growled. Asking that question made it feel like they were back at the beginning of the case. They thought days ago that one of those men that they had questioned would have a court date by now, that one of them would have been their killer.

"Working" was all the sorry excuse for a man replied. Fin sucked his lips in, having to control every muscle in his body and betray every thought and need in him not to beat the man to the floor.

"So how come your keys were found at the crime scene?" They didn't know that that was the truth, but for now it was all they could use to make him talk. Fin had to do everything he could.

"My keys? Keys for what exactly? Car keys? House keys? Work keys?..."

"Jackpot" Fin interrupted at his last guest, but was stopped when Lowell stood up momentarily and plunged his hand into his back pocket.

"These work keys?" he held out a bunch of what did indeed look like cell keys, they were bulky and heavy enough to be anyway.

"You're telling me you only have access to one set of cell keys?" Munch pressed, finding it hard to believe. In the office the detectives were able to swap and change keys when they felt like it, the trust between them was as strong as a tight knot family though. Could the same thing really be said for a group of prison guards?

"Each guard is issued one set of main cell keys. 10 keys open 50 cells, 2 offices, showers, toilets and night rooms. To get another set I'd have to sign for it. Check if I have" he challenged them, they would check but they wouldn't let him think they even considered believing him.

"Okay so they weren't your keys..." Fine humoured him for a moment. "How about the prints on these photos? They 'not yours' too huh?" he said sarcastically and dropped the photos found by Danielle onto the table in front of Harris.

The prison guard looked over them for a second then smiled lightly, to which Fin swiftly and sharply swiped the photos off of the table and onto the floor.

"Ah Kat...I mean Olivia" he said and winked with an evil smile. "Almost huh?" he chuckled.

"It's Detective Benson to you, dirt bag and if I see you wink at me again I'll take your eyelids off with a rusty pen knife you hear me?" he growled. Harris sat back in his chair, almost casually.

"That's a lot of rage you have there Detective Tutuola. You should learn to let some of that rage out on people who deserve it" he told him, both men knew what he meant but weren't going to rise to it.

"The photos Harris. Your fingerprints. Please tell us how both of those things ended up in the apartment of your sons girlfriend." Munch spelt it out for him.

"Oh Danielle, lovely girl isn't she...takes after her mother"

"You need to pipe down Harris and tell us about the photos" Fin was getting impatient. The longer he stood in a room with that horrid man the clearer his memory of Olivia tied up in that basement, beaten and bruised and having endured god knows what before he got there, was.

"Yeah I took them, I printed them too, but I didn't put them in that girls house and I didn't kill anyone!" he insisted, his voice and his son's were so similar; both just as slimy.

Fin leaned down so his face was inches away from Lowells.

"I think you're lying"


	14. Reliving

**I am SOOO sorry it's taken a week to do this...I am now doing my second year of university and turns out the first semester is REALLY busy so I will try to post when I can :) hope you are still enjoying this fic!**

**x C**

"We've got a positive ID on the third DNA and fingerprints at the scene and on the photographs." Melinda told them with a sense of achievement. She had worked all night trying to match up anything she could find in order to bring the case forward. "I think you're gonna like this" she added as she stepped towards her computer and clicked a few buttons. Fin and Munch were intrigued. What was there that she could have found overnight that they hadn't found already?

"Put a smile on our faces" Munch stepped forward, ready to hear whatever it was Melinda thought could drag them out of their angry obsessions with putting Lowell Harris behind bars. They didn't get to do it years back, so every one of the team were itching to get him this time.

"Peter Forsythe" she said with accomplishment. Fin and Munch looked confused, they didn't even recognise that name; how could it make them happy?

Melinda shook her head, knowing what both men were thinking "Peter Forsythe is a night janitor at Sealview" she finished with a hopeful smile, maybe this would help them.

"You're sure?" Fin asked.

"Positive. Each member of staff at the prison go through a prints and DNA procedure. He's an exact match" Munch gave his partner a wary glare, if what he was getting from this was right then things weren't quite as simple as Louise Raymont's murder being spontaneous and Danielles boyfriend and his father trying to scare her. This went deeper than that.

"You know if the two worked alongside each other? Friends or...?" Fin questioned, to which Melinda gave a shrug and a slight shake of her head.

"I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry. All I know is that both men work there and both men's DNA or fingerprints have been found each at the scene of our vic's murder or on the items left for Danielle to find" she was thinking the same thing, who would be the one to say it though?

"This isn't a coincidence, no way" Fin commented and turned on his heel to leave the lab.

* * *

"She isn't even answering the phone to me." Liv frowned, putting her cell phone back down on her desk. She had tried calling her 4 times that morning and now again at 1pm, she hadn't expected it to be easy to get through to her daughter; after all she was just as stubborn as Olivia. She hadn't imagined it would be this hard though.

"Let her cool off" Elliot told his partner "She's a teenage girl and if there is anything I am an expert at its judging what mood my teenage girls are in and at what point to intervene. Give her until this evening, if she hasn't answered the phone or called you back then go and see her at home" he advised. Liv pursed her lips, it was usually her giving Elliot advice not the other way around. But all the same she nodded and feigned a smile in agreement.

"You're right, thanks" was all she said before Fin and Munch entered the squad room.

"I hope y'all aint comfy on your behinds, coz we got another perp to add to the equation" Fin spoke half jokingly to raise the mood and half insistent so as to get his team moving.

"Who?" Olivia asked, standing up fast from her chair and eager to get her teeth into part of this case. Maybe she would be allowed to bring this one in? She hoped so, she thought she would go mad here with little to do and with Danielle playing so hard to reach her one small job wasn't working out so well.

"A Peter Forsythe, works at Sealview. DNA found at the scene match our mysterious third DNA and prints on Danielles 'goodies'." Munch informed them, to which the squad room became temporarily silent before Cragen opened his office door to be facing his team.

"Melinda called in the details..." he started "Olivia, my office please" he requested, Liv was confused; what had she done now? But through sheer commitment and now boredom she walked towards him as she was told and shut the door behind her as she entered.

"Captain?"

"Liv, now I need you to tell me if what I am about to ask is above and beyond the call of duty" he began, she looked him straight in the eye...was he about to ask her a favour? Whatever it was had to be better than sitting in this building all day and making endless calls to her 18 year old daughters answer phone only to get no reply. "...if you are not comfortable with the position this would put you in then I absolutely need you to say so" he carried on. She just wanted him to get on with it so she could do the same. "I'd like you and Elliot to be the ones to pick up Forsythe" Benson's eyes lit up momentarily; finally a REAL job! Then she realized what it entailed and why Cragen was being so gentle with his request. "he is in work today, so it would mean going into Sealview, I don't know what part of the prison you would have to be in in order to bring him in. If you feel you can't take it then I fully understand" he finished. She thought for a moment and swallowed hard, she was determined to do something for this investigation and if that meant being miles out of her comfort zone then that was what she would have to do.

"I'll do it" she replied in a steely tone, insistent that she could not let her fears override the need to catch whoever murdered her daughters friend.

"Are you absolutely sure Olivia? You don't have to" he reassured, but in true form Liv was sticking to her guns.

"I'm gonna do this"

* * *

"Come on Greg we're picking up Forsythe, he's gonna tell us how you and daddy thought it a great idea to terrorize one teenage girl and rape and kill another. He's not exactly gonna drop himself is he now so why don't you just tell me what's been going on and save us some time" Fin requested. Greg looked confused, a lot of what he said didn't make sense to him. "If the photos and Louise death really do have as much of a connection as we think; and believe me Greg we're looking at a charge of rape murder and stalking, someone's going down for a long time. You want it to be you?" he threatened, but in such a calm tone that it unnerved the 22 year old.

"Look, just come down to my level for a second." he said in a dull tone, maybe he was cracking. Fin sat back down next to Munch and opposite from young Harris, who was now donning the most serious expression they'd seen on him yet. "He never said anything about raping her"

Well that wasn't what they'd expected! The detectives stayed silent, they knew he was more likely to keep talking if he was left to do it himself. "I swear to god I didn't know he was gonna do that!" he almost pleaded, he face finally scrunching up in what could be taken as guilt. "He just said he was gonna rough her up, make her mom pay" he told them as if the last part was recited, like he had heard it said a hundred times over. That was when Munch and Fin had to step in.

"Make her mom pay? Who are we talking about here?" Munch asked. Half of what the young man was saying sounded like he was talking about Louise and the other was a dead ringer for their 'Big Benson/Little Benson' situation. Greg looked him straight in the eye, he looked like he was psyching himself up for something and after a moment he took a deep breath in.

"Ever since dad got demoted and transferred he hasn't stop moaning about Detective Benson and how she was still up there with her big job and getting all the sympathy." he began to tell them.

"You know that it was actually your father in the wrong! He sexually assaulted Detective Benson and raped countless inmates! She WAS the victim!" Munch insisted, the boy lowered his head as if what the man had said hurt him.

"Don't you think I know that?! I've had to live with people talking about me behind my back and whispering and no one will hang out with me coz all they think when they see me is 'his dad's a rapist'! Dad has drummed into me that Detective Benson is the reason we didn't have as much money and that it was her that made my mom leave us! I had enough! I met Dani and she was a way out, she only saw me and not my dad. I didn't want to use her and I hate that my dad even managed to make this dirty! I feel awful that I dragged her into this. I thought telling her I didn't care would make it easier for her to hear that it was my dad that was doing this" he explained to them desperately "I didn't ever _want _Dani to get hurt, but you gotta believe me my life wouldn't be worth living if I didn't go along with it" he explained with a hint of desperation. "I was angry at her for making it look like I did this, I hit her; I regret that! I really do! You have to know that what I did wasn't with the intent of getting anyone hurt...well not killed" he finished, his expression was genuine. To the detectives that meant they should start putting the same questions to someone else.

"Greg, either way you are going to get charged with something, you know that?" Munch asked, the man nodded sadly. "But at this point it is up to you to be truthful. If we find out that you have co operated with us then those charges can be made a whole lot smaller, you understand?"

Again, Gregory Harris gave a small but this time nerve racked nod.

"So, tell us what you know" Fin looked him straight in the eye...Greg opened his mouth to speak.

She was scared, her colleagues could see that plain as day. She hadn't been back in this building since being beaten and handcuffed to the door in the basement by the man her team were now questioning. It gave her shivers thinking back about what had gone on inside these walls.

"You okay Liv?" Elliot touched her shoulder at seeing her glazed stare and shaking hands. She snapped out of that horrid day dream and looked at him, blinking fast.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she feigned a smile and they carried on walking down the corridor and towards the main desk.

"Look, Olivia if you can't do this no one is going to think any less of you. You know we all think you're already being incredibly strong having anything to do with Harris and his kid. If you want to wait outside that is absolutely fine with me" he spoke softly and so quietly that only she could hear him; he knew she wouldn't want anyone within earshot knowing of her 'insecurities'. She didn't even turn her head towards him. She was doing this as much for herself as she was for the case, she had to prove to herself that she was strong again.

"I'm fine El, let me do this" was all she said, he nodded biting his top lip in momentarily; he knew that once she had spoken those 'be all and end all' words 'I'm fine' then there wasn't a chance in hell that he could change her mind.

When they got to the main desk a strong, almost manly looking woman stood to her feet to greet them. The two flashed their badges and nodded their heads out of politeness.

"We're looking for a Peter Forsythe please, we're with NYPD special victims unit" Olivia told her, an introduction that she could recite in her sleep.

Without a second thought the woman typed in the name Olivia had said and soon gave them an unsure gaze.

"I'm sorry we don't have any inmates by that name, are you sure this is where you are meant to be?" she asked, Elliot and Olivia exchanged a raised eyebrow glance then Olivia turned back to the woman at the desk.

"I'm sorry I don't think I was clear enough. The man we are looking for is a member of staff here; a janitor. We've been informed that today is the only of the week he works day hours" she explained in more detail, in response the woman bobbed her head lightly in understanding and once again tapped the name into the computer.

"Uhh, yes here we go." she began "Oh, it says here that Peter Forsythe never turned up for work today"


	15. Missing

**Hey, I know I only updated yesterday but because I left it so long last time I thought I'd go ahead and let you guys have more now...hope you guys are ready for a serious DUNDUN :P**

**x C**

"Good news Harris, you must have done something right while raising your son; he just told us the truth about your little obsession with my colleague. Haven't you been busy" Munch said in a triumphant tone as he and Fin caught up to the prison guard. "You know what that means don't you Detective Tutuola" he directed at Fin with a mocking smile. There was nothing Fin had wanted more than this since the day he found Liv in the basement with this monster; aside from taking his head off of course. Harris huffed and rolled his eyes. For days he hadn't been left alone by the SVU team and for good reason.

"Yeah, it means Lowell Harris I'm arresting you on the suspicion of the rape and murder of Louise Raymont and the stalking and harassment with intent to instill fear and injury to Danielle Benson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used in a court of law. Do you understand?"

"Ow!" Harris yelped as the pair cuffed him roughly and began to drag him towards their car. "You're enjoying this huh?" he growled, Fin smiled almost evilly and pushed him down into the car; making sure Harris hit his head hard on the door frame as he sat.

* * *

"We gotta problem Captain" Liv spoke as she walked into the squad room with Elliot. Cragen walked towards them with words already at the tip of his tongue, but was stopped by Olivia informing him of their current tricky situation. "He's not in work, we went to Sealview and he didn't turn up for work today. We looked up his home address and went round for him and guess what? He isn't there either, neighbours said his car hasn't been there all day" she explained.

"Well we've had some changes here too; Young Harris just dropped everything on daddy." he told her, her face retorted for a moment as she tried to figure out what that meant. "Liv, sit down" he suggested. Usually she would protest; Olivia preferred to be standing, it made her feel like she was in control but seeing the look on her boss's face she did as she was told and waited for what ever he had to tell her. "Gregory explained that when he found out Danielle's last name he looked further into it and somehow uncovered the link between the two of you."

"How?!" she held out her hands as if reaching for an answer.

"We are looking into that Liv, his computer is being detained and his apartment searched for anything that could point us in the right direction. But Liv, Gregory has admitted that the reason his father has been leaving these photographs and little threats was because he wanted to get to you..."

the female detective shot to her feet in anger.

"So he's been scaring my daughter in order to get back at me? How can he think that that would work? I didn't even know that Danielle lived in the same state as me until a few weeks ago! How can him terrorizing a girl that I had no contact with have any affect on me?!" she raged, in her head the fact that until recently she and Danielle had had no contact meant that the teenager was completely safe from whatever life threw at Olivia. She had a hunch that she would be the only reason for Harris' obsession with her daughter could only mean he wanted to find her, but until now she had hoped that was all it was...a hunch.

"Well it clearly has" Elliot commented, referring to her current angry and obviously scared state. She sat back down reluctantly.

"Olivia, there are too many links between Danielles little presents and Louise Raymonts murder. From now we are treating them as one case" Cragen carried on.

"You're sure?" she asked as calmly as she possibly could.

"I'm sure. There's more. We don't know what Peter Forsythes part in this case is, only that he was at the scene at that his prints are on some of the items. We know he has something to do with this but until we get him in and question him all we know is that Lowell Harris is our leading man."

Just as Cragen had finished his little speech Munch walked in. He had left Fin in the interrogation suite with Lowell Harris while he looked into Forsythes background.

"Forsythe has been taken in and let off due to lack of evidence on 3 rape cases and a sexual assault. I think we found out daddy has an accomplice" he spouted.

"We don;t know where he is, or we would pick him up" Elliot threw water on Munch's fire and watched as the older detective sat down.

"You got Harris though?" Liv asked, the team looked over her. She looked nervous, she asked to make it look like it was important to the case (which is was), but in reality the reason she asked was because it made her fearful even thinking that the man was in the same building as her; they could all hear the latter in her shaky voice.

"He's in interrogation with Fin" Munch confirmed, her eyes lowered to the floor.

"He can't come near you Liv, you know that don't you" Cragen reassured her, she licked her lips in and nodded sheepishly before making it look like she was busy looking through paperwork. Everyone knew what she was doing, but for her own benefit they let her carry on as if any other word would disturb her important work.

* * *

"Any word from Danielle yet?" Cragen asked Olivia as he approached her desk, the woman gave a regretful shake of the head before picking up her phone and tapping in her daughters number for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "We need to know whether she has sighted Forsythe, save that for when she's here though" he carried on then walked away just as young Benson's phone kicked into answering machine.

"Danielle, I've been calling you all day. You aren't at home, I just want to know you are okay...I'm getting worried" Olivia admitted only to Danielle then hung up the phone and stood to her feet just in time for Fin to hurry in looking worried.

"Captain!" he stopped Cragen before addressing anyone else. Their boss stopped and waited for what Fin had to say, as did the rest of the team who had caught onto Tutuola's unusual rushed state. "main desk just got a call from Danielle's home phone number" he started.

"Okay, did she say she was coming in?" Cragen asked calmly, Liv in contrast shot to her feet.

"Is she okay?"

Fin, now aware that his news would not go down well with his colleagues; especially not with Liv, sucked his lips in and looked at Cragen rather than Olivia.

"I don't know, it wasn't her" he said concerned "it was a mans voice...asking for Liv to be at the apartment"


	16. Losing you

**Hello again! I know that now the 15 season is up and running there is less interest in fiction (even I am a sucker for the real thing :P) and I guess this is leading to less people reading this fic...I don't mind though because it's kind of wound itself to an end and the 17 chapter (chapter following this one) will be the final chapter. Please don't hate me for how I'm ending it, I thought I do it in a similar way I see Dick Wolf ending something like this...hope you enjoy**

**x C**

Liv let out a sharp, audible breath as she faced the door to her daughters apartment. One hand was clamped securely on the gun attached to her left hip, with the other she unconsciously touched her necklace; something she had done ever since she could remember and every time she felt uneasy about anything.

The detective let her breathing settle, her thoughts focussing on Danielle; then and only then her own feeling of fear seemed to disappear. The hand she had on her necklace was now resting on the door, should she knock? Before she could let herself decide she could feel her knuckles rap against the wood; she was on autopilot...'good' she thought. No answer, but the door slid open a little, that was what worried her; it was unlike the 18 year old to leave it unlocked let alone open for anyone to walk in!

"Danielle?" she asked warily, knowing full well that a reply coming from her daughter was unlikely. The apartment was completely silent as she stepped inside, no music like usual, no sound of the girl pottering around and the now familiar smell of cigarettes was gone letting her know Danielle hadn't been there for a while. "Dani?" she repeated, just checking but there was still no sign of life. It was then that she noticed what else was different; the normally spotless lounge was cluttered as if someone had pulled every trinket from its original place. The dining room was the same.

"Liv, everything okay?" she heard in her earpiece, Elliots voice was nervous for her. She gave a single tap on the microphone for yes and carried on through to the bedroom. There didn't seem to be much out of place in the girls bedroom, the bed was a mess and there were clothes on the floor, but that was normal...so whoever had made this mess obviously hadn't reached that room.

Just as Olivia had begun to think that maybe this mess wasn't going to lead her to anything; her eye caught a pile of photos on the floor in the hallway and she wasted no time in bending down to inspect them. The detectives face retorted and her eyebrows furrowed as she saw that every single one of these photographs was of her! Her walking down the street, her sat at her desk, her having a coffee...there must have been over 50 pictures there on the floor of Olivia just going about her day; it wasn't just Danielle that had been followed then!

The brown eyed woman scooped up as many of the pictures as she could into her hands and stood slowly to her feet, but what greeted her as she reached standing made her blood run cold and her heart skip a beat at the realisation of what felt like a gun held firmly to her head.

"Don't yell" a deep male voice told her sternly, Liv let out an audible shaky sigh and considered what she could say to this man.

"Where's Danielle?" was all she could think and at first all she got in return was a husky chuckle as if she'd told him a joke. "Where is she?" she asked again, this time firmer but still unmoving; not wanting to get shot in the head. She had forgotten for a moment that her team could hear her and it wasn't until she heard her partners voice that she felt a little more relaxed.

"Where in the apartment are you Liv? We gotta bust the door in, are you away from it?" Elliot asked her in a hurried but feigned calm voice, she twitched her head in the direction of the gun in thought.

"She's not here in the hall with us...where is she?" she asked again, this time interjecting her whereabouts for her teams sake.

"She's sleeping" he muttered, this worried her even more. What did he mean 'sleeping'?

"Where?!" she insisted, she heard him seethe and felt the gun nudge against her head, making her jump.

"I said no yelling!" he growled and pulled her hair causing Olivia to yelp.

"We're coming in Liv" Elliot assured his partner through her earpiece.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" the female detective barked as she heard the door being booted and seconds later felt herself jolt forward when the man behind her was thrown to the floor.

"Where's the girl Forsythe?" Fin demanded, Liv looked around to see Fin and Elliot holding who she now knew as Peter Forsythe; the 3rd wheel in this rape/murder case, to the floor with all of their force. It never helped a perps case to be violent towards Liv; they always came off worse than she did if the guys in her team had anything to do with it.

"Forsythe?" she questioned, piecing a mental puzzle together. If he was here, in Danielles apartment...with his track record... "WHERE IS DANIELLE!?" she screamed at him, lunging in his direction. He lifted his arm and pointed towards the bedroom, but she had already been in there. She followed his direction regardless and looked into the room. At first glance there was nothing to see, but when she walked further into her daughters bedroom; something she hadn't thought necessary earlier at seeing the room in normal order, her eyes clamped in on a small white socked foot poking out from behind the bed. She ran and knelt down next to Danielle on the other side of her double bed frame. "Dani, baby can you hear me?" she begged, there was blood draining from the youngsters abdomen; a shot wound and her face was as white as a sheet. "Elliot!" she wailed, pressing her hand as hard as she could on the wound, tears welling up in her eyes as she took in her little girls form. She had a cut on her temple, a purple bruise forming beneath it. Liv's eyes wandered down to Danielles attire and she grimaced at seeing the way her clothes were ruffled up and her skirt was ripped. The detective in her made her reach down and lift the skirt at the side of Danielles hip- so as to keep the girls dignity, when she realised her daughter wasn't wearing any underwear she softly laid her back on the floor and in contrast she charged towards the man who was now being led out of the apartment. "What did you do to her?! Huh? What the hell did you do to my little girl?!" she screamed at him, attempting to strike at him but was stopped by Munch grabbing hold of her to stop her doing something she could later get charged for. She'd thank him later. "Someone get a bus..." she started, not relaxing; but rather falling almost limp in Munch's grasp as she knew she had to say the one thing that was going to make what she was dreading all the more real "he shot her...I think he raped her" she covered her mouth with her hand then stood back up straight to go back to her daughter. When she got there and lowered herself down to be as close to the 18 year old as possible, she placed her palm on the girls face. "Come on sweetheart, come back to me" she pleaded and then gave her a gentle nudge; not wanting to hurt her but needing her to wake up.

The girls eyes began to flicker and Olivia's breath caught in her throat at the sudden thought of having to see the pain her girl eyes. Danielle looked around the room, not fully focussing at first but then when she became aware of her surroundings and current situation; her face crumpled up and she pushed herself to sit up. Olivia let her lean into her, then wrapped her arms around the 18 year olds little form and kissed her swollen temple. "Okay baby, okay it's gonna be okay" she reassured herself as much as Danielle.


	17. Daughter

**Hey guys, Im SO sorry for leaving it this long to post this final chapter...I hope you'll forgive me? Anyway...for the last time in this fic, enjoy :)**

**x C**

Olivia stood alone between the church and the graveyard watching as the small crowd of people all dressed in black dispersed and all went their own ways. There hadn't been as many people as she'd have thought, hardly anyone that she recognised and even less that she could put a name to. They had called Danielle's old foster parents in the hope they would come and be there for the girl they had 'brought up', but they weren't interested. It broke Livs heart hearing that they were too busy, but only made her more determined to be there.

The female detective must have stood there for a good 20 minutes after everyone else had left, just staring at the same spot and thinking about how she would move on from this. Her arms, that were hugging herself fell limp to her sides and that was when she felt a hand brush against hers. Without looking to see who it was she swiftly grabbed it and held on tight, she knew it could only be one person.

"You didn't have to stay El" she told him, finally turning her head to face him, feigning a smile. He tilted his head as if that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard her say.

"Yeah I did" he started, then followed his partners gaze back to that same spot she had been staring at; the gravestone. "How are you now?" he asked, stupid question, but what else could he say right now?

She didn't answer, she didn't really know how to, there wasn't an answer. Ever since she saw Danielle again for that first time in 18 years, Olivia knew that none of this was going to be easy, she never thought it was going to be this hard though. With her eyes firm on the spot she remembered hearing her voice for the first time, thinking that her New York accent wasn't as strong as it could have been having been brought up here. Seeing her face and wondering how she could have those bog blue eyes rather than her own chocolate colour and still not remind her of that horrible man. The first time Danielle hugged her and how that was the happiest she had ever been in her life! Then she remembered walking into her apartment and finding the place a mess, knowing there had been a struggle and seeing her lying in all of that blood. The gunshot, if she hadn't have gone to the apartment maybe things would have turned out differently. If she hadn't gone herself and let one of the guys go things could be completely different. "None of this is your fault Liv" he could sense what she was thinking; he was good at that by now. Olivia Benson thought a lot more than she spoke and a lot of the time her thoughts were beating herself up about something. That was one thing about Liv; she had been brought up constantly being convinced that things were her fault and that she was doing something wrong. He knew that was a load of bull though, of course. Everything she ever did was in an effort to help someone else and although most of her thoughts were about herself and how she could have done something differently, she rarely spared a second to think about how she was inside. "You know that don't you?" he pressed again after he got no reply.

She nodded reluctantly, she knew that if she let him know what she was really thinking that he would give her a lecture.

"I never wanted her to get hurt. If I hadn't been selfish and let her go about her life without me then maybe she wouldn't have gone through all this" she couldn't stop herself from saying it.

"No! Liv, these guys knew about her before you even knew she was in this city! You cannot let them win!" there it was, the lecture.

"Okay then, but if I had let them change her name when I had her...she wouldn't have suffered like this!" she beat herself up yet again."

"You can't change what has happened, you just need to do everything you can to make this better" he encouraged as he took her by the elbow and led her towards the grave. "Come on, I think it's time to wrap this up" he told her, she would have just stood there all day if she wasn't made to leave.

She walked slowly with him over the grass, she didn't know how to move on from this, all she knew is that she had to and that now she would have to commit to something she gave up all those years ago.

"You okay?" Liv asked, Elliot stepped back to let his partner take it from here.

The younger of them stood up from the grave and nodded, biting her lip to stop tears from falling.

"Yeah, I just needed to make sure he was dead" Danielle spoke strongly.

"He's gone now...and I'm here. For good." Liv let out an audible sigh and checked what her daughters facial expression was telling her. The teenager looked nervous. "Dani, baby...I love you" she spoke quietly, that was the first time she he said that with Danielle being able to here her. When her little girl was shot she had cradled her in her arms yelling how much she loved her and willing her to wake up. She meant it then and she meant it now, only now she had to look into her daughters eyes and see her reaction. The 18 year old looked up at Liv with wide, expectant eyes. "I'm not going anywhere this time" Olivia insisted.

"I know" she replied simply. Liv reached out and put her hand on the girls back to lead her away from the graveside.

"Let's go home" the detective suggested softly.

"Okay"


End file.
